


Untitled

by Souyoosk



Series: Drabble Series [6]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souyoosk/pseuds/Souyoosk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji can’t hold in his emotions after a few emotionally disturbing events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

He must have ran the whole conversation in his head a hundred times before he got home. A thousand more days later when he had to pretend that everything was okay when it wasn’t. Yosuke seemed to be doing pretty okay with it all aside from a few awkward moments when Souji would stare a little too long or forget to reply to something that would have been so much simpler before he confessed to his best friend.   
After Dojima ended up in the hospital and Nanako almost dying, Souji couldn’t take the inner torment any longer. Seeing everyone crying in happiness that Nanako was alive, the relief that at least she would be okay, it was only enough to keep him composed for a little while, to put on a front for everyone else to see. Of course, the feelings on the surface were genuine. He was unbelievably happy that Nanako was alive and fighting for her life, but Souji couldn’t hold in the emotions that had been running rampant in his thoughts since November began.   
Everyone was exhausted when they left, but Souji hung back a bit, having to take a deep breath to hold it in for a little longer. To Souji’s dismay, and another emotion he had tried squashing a couple weeks ago, Yosuke hung back as well with a concerned look bunching his eyebrows together. “You okay, partner?”  
Souji wanted to say that he was going to be alright and cry alone in his room. He wanted to go home and deal with everything there. Not in front of the hospital where it was beginning to snow and in front of the one that was the primary cause of his emotions.   
“No.” Souji wanted, more than anything, to curl up in a ball and just sob. Souji was surprised when warm arms wrapped around him. “I thought you said hugging was for girls.”  
“I was wrong.” Souji could feel those familiar arms hug a little tighter and a slight touch of lips on his cheek. “About a lot of things.”


End file.
